Armin Arlert
Character Synopsis Armin Arlert (アルミン・アルレルト Arumin Arureruto) is an elite soldier in the Survey Corps. He is also a childhood friend of Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, and one of the two deuteragonists of the series. Although he appears to be among the physically weakest of the 104th Training Corps, his intelligence and strategic genius make him an invaluable asset, especially when paired with Hange Zoe. After the Battle of Shiganshina district, he took the Power of Titans from Bertolt Hoover and became the Colossal Titan. He is currently an officer (上官 Jōkan) in the Survey Corps. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C, 9-A with equipment, 8-C '''with Thunder Spears | At Least '''8-B '''physically, '''High 7-C Verse: Attack on Titan Name: Armin Arlert Gender: Male Age: 15 (pre-timeskip), 19 (post-timeskip) Classification: Titan Shifter, Eldian Special Abilities: Peak Human, Transformation (Into a Titan) Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Flight via ODM Gear | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Explosion Manipulation (Via nuke transformation), Steam Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1) Destructive Ability: Street Level (Comparable with Other Members of Survey Corps), Small Building Level+ '''with equipment (Able to take down pure titans), '''Building Level via Thunder Spears (Thunder Spears are capable of destroying Armored Cars and shatter Armored Titan's Armor) | At Least City Block Level 'physically (Should be superior to Bertolt.), '''Large Town Level '(His transformation alone yields this much energy '''Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. Superhuman with 3DMG | Superhuman '''with '''Supersonic Reactions and Close Combat Speed Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Class G '(Colossal Titan is considerably far stronger than other titans) 'Striking Ability: Street Class, Small Building Class '''| At Least '''City Block Class Durability: Street Level '''| At Least '''City Block Level Stamina: High | Average Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with the 3-D Maneuver System | Tens of Meters by virtue of sheer size, Hundreds of Meters '(Via nuke transformation) 'Intelligence: Genius '(Armin is a veritable strategic genius, having innate abilities of deduction and strategy formulation, be it in a war room or on the fly, with his tactical prowess being so great that even high-ranking officers take his strategic opinions seriously. Armin has a keen eye for detail, making him a remarkable field tactician, a trait that distinguishes him among his fellow trainees. His strategies help save his fellow soldiers numerous times and, more remarkably, he played a key role in deducing the identities of all the hostile Titan spies among the 104th Training) '''Weaknesses: '''Physically not much of a fighter | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. '''Versions: Armin Arlert '| '''Colossal Titan List of Equipment: 3DMG, swords, Thunder Spears Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Attack on Titan Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Size Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Category:Manga